


Apologies

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George made a bit of a mistake. Now he has to apologize to Molly.</p><p>Challenge 4/Mother's Forgiveness<br/>Date Posted: 2/5/2013<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Rating:PG-13<br/>Genre: Humor<br/>Content: Slight language<br/>Character Pairing: None</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

_“What the bloody hell have we done?”_ George wondered aloud, looking at his brother. Fred was currently standing next a young girl bloated to the point she was filling up the joke shop, photographers from the  _Daily Prophet_  surrounding them. The candy was only meant to make people look a bit fat! And now, here he was, rushing off to apologize to Molly Weasley.

_I’m sorry, Mum. We didn’t know this would happen! We only meant a bit of fun! It worked all right in testing. We had no idea this would happen!_

                It wasn’t even his fault! How could he or Fred possibly know that the candy would have a less than desired effect on a smaller girl? It had worked perfectly fine when they’d tested it on Ginny!

                 _Mum, it wasn’t our fault. It was that girl’s friend! She’s the one who tricked her into eating the candy! She probably gave her more than she was supposed to, too!_

No, blaming the girl wouldn’t do him any good. It would only make his mother angrier. He could picture her at that moment, standing at the Burrow, hands on her hips, waiting for her son to arrive. That bloody clock would have alerted her to the fact that her sons were causing trouble. He could imagine her questions.

                 _George! What were you thinking? Were you thinking?_

_Of course we were thinking! We just didn’t think this would happen!_

_That poor girl is being sent to St. Mungo’s!_

_Just for a checkup! They think she’ll be fine; they just want to make sure!_

                No, he couldn’t seem insensitive. That would infuriate her. But it was true! There was no need to take the girl to St. Mungo’s! She was fine. Or she would be, anyway, as soon as the reversal candy kicked in.

                 _Do you know how embarrassed that girl is going to be?_

_She’ll get over it! A little embarrassment is good for you._

_She’s a first year starting at Hogwarts in three days! Imagine if it was Ginny!_

_Mum, we embarrassed Ginny all the time!_

                No, that was the worst idea so far. Keeping Ginny out of it would be the best idea. After all, she’d had a rough first year even without his and Fred’s teasing. No need to remind Molly of that. Maybe a straight up apology would be best. Except…  he didn’t owe her an apology!

                 _Apologize to that girl._

_Mum! I didn’t do anything!_

_EXCEPT BLOW HER UP LIKE A BALLOON!_

_It wasn’t me! It was Fred! Yeah, it was all Fred. I told him the product wasn’t ready to be put on shelves, but he said we needed to put out something good before school started up and this was the only thing remotely safe._

That was an interesting idea, blaming Fred. He wouldn’t be there to defend himself.… Although, could he really turn on his twin? Yes! Fred would understand; he would do the same thing if he was in that position.  The real question was if Molly would believe him…

                 _Really, George?_ _Do you think I’m that dense? You’re only blaming him because he’s not here!_

_Mum, I wouldn’t do that! You know me._

_Exactly! This is exactly the type of thing you would do!_

_No, Mum, if I was just trying to blame someone I would blame Ronnie!_

                Maybe that wasn’t the best idea.… No doubt Hermione would get wind of it and hex him into next week. Best leave Ron out of it too.

                 _Mum, actually it was Lee’s idea!_

_It was not. George Weasley, do not lie to me!_

_I’m serious, Mum. Lee wants to join us and we told him he had to pass a test first. Obviously he failed._

                Nah, George wasn’t the type to turn on his friends. Maybe it would be best not to blame anyone. Perhaps puppy eyes would work…

                 _Mummy, I’m sorry._

_George Weasley, pick up your lip before someone steps on it._

_Really, Mum. I feel terrible about what happened today. Fred and I will pay all of her St. Mungo’s bills. And we’ll give her a free year long supply of whatever she wants from the shop!_

That was good. That might actually work. He should probably leave out the free supply, though. Yet…why should they pay her bills? It wasn’t their fault she was going to St. Mungo’s! They didn’t have the funds. Well, they did. But why should they spend it on her bills? It was her fault. Or her friend’s. Whoever’s fault it was, it wasn’t his or Fred’s.

                Maybe he shouldn’t even go home right now. Why did he agree to this? Why did Fred get to stay at the shop while he got stuck apologizing to their Mum? It wasn’t fair.

                 _Mum, why am I the only one getting yelled out! It’s just as much Fred’s fault as it is mine!_

_He’ll get it later, Mister! But right now you’re here and you’re guilty!_

_Mummmmmmm!_

_GEORGE WEASLEY!_

                There would be no winning, George knew it. It was an honest mistake! Anyone could do it! So maybe they had tweaked the recipe slightly without testing the one they put on the shelf.… No need to tell anyone that! The girl was going to be fine. Molly had no reason to be angry. But she would.

                She loved getting mad! It was her favorite activity. George could remember the Howler she sent Ron his second year at Hogwarts. Sure, he’d made a little mess up, but it wasn’t his fault! They had missed the Hogwarts Express. At least they cared about making it to school! George would have run off and caused a bit of trouble before finding his way to Hogwarts.

                And then there was that one time they had tried to cast an Unbreakable Vow.… Fred’s left buttock never had been the same, although that was from Arthur, nor Molly. Still, Molly had been livid. It was the only time in his life George had actually been afraid of her. But this was nothing like that. This was completely different, right?

                All too soon, George found himself standing in front of the Burrow.

                 _Now or never._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, CrystalIceLover and Someone aka Me.


End file.
